


Not The Destination

by captain_starcat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Journey songs, Slice of Life, earworms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_starcat/pseuds/captain_starcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's not the destination that's important, it's the Journey song that plays over your travel montage."<br/>-a softer world</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atlantis slice-of-life, feat. Journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Destination

**Author's Note:**

> I could pretend this story is about the universality of music, and about how Atlantis is one large and weird and sprawling family, but if I'm completely honest most of the inspiration for this fic was that feeling one gets of having a Journey song stuck in your head and the (hilarious) (to me) idea that Athosian folk songs sound like 80's power ballads.

Tuesday evening, and Don't Stop Believing echoes down the corridor outside the greenhouses. Someone's ipod is hooked up to someone else's speakers, and Greenhouse 3 is bustling about to the dulcet tones of Steve Perry. Lorne looks in on his way to the gym to find a small crowd gathered around Newler and Parrish lip syncing into what look like sprinkler heads. Lorne pauses with a snort, wishing for a camera. He watches the show until the chirp of his headset brings him back to reality, reminding him that he'd better head to the gym soon if he wants to make it to poker in the mess hall later. He walks away humming.

 

Teyla enters the gym to find Major Lorne with a set of weights, humming as he lifts. She pauses, listening. The tune sounds remarkably like an old Athosian ballad that inevitably gets sung at festivals after things have wound down and everyone has had some wine—or more often, when everyone has had a little _too_ much wine. Feeling nostalgic, she starts in on the song. She has not heard it for some time, but finds, as she sings quietly, that she still remembers all the words.

 

Lorne's just leaving as John gets to the gym, humming as he re-stacks the weights in their corner. Teyla's already there, stretching on the mat with her sticks at her side. As John gets closer, he notices she's singing quietly to herself. He can't quite make out the words, but it sure as hell sounds like Journey's Don't Stop Believing. Before he can find out for sure, she notices John's presence and falls silent, standing up with a smile to greet him.

 

Simpson's in the lab, in the middle of a simulation for power consumption and output for the desalinization plants off the East Pier, when Colonel Sheppard wanders in whistling a Journey song. As usual, he heads over to McKay, who doesn't look up until the Colonel's leaning over his shoulder, practically on top of him. She snorts when McKay finally notices and jumps, nearly spilling his coffee, and tunes out his subsequent rant on the sacredness of said coffee, which she knows will devolve into the usual banter with the Colonel sometime in the next few minutes. She'll watch sometimes for the entertainment value, but the simulation's starting to look wonky and she has to present the data to Zelenka sometime before Thursday, so she turns back to the computer, humming.


End file.
